


The Angel Tree Adventure

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Ryan & Rylie [5]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Ryan's wish comes true as he visits the Salvation Army's Angel Tree





	1. Chapter 1

Tony watched at Ryan pulled on his boots, they were off to start a new tradition. Last year brought Nigel the elf, which made Ryan a little more adventurous and willing to venture beyond his books and board games.

Playing house had been a great idea, Gibbs had been the most excited, but when he refused to give up coffee and ended up grounded for ten years, they had to call off the game. “It was a fun ten minutes,” Tony mused. 

“Ready to go?” Tony asked his son. “You look so handsome, I bet you are going to be the most handsome young man downtown today.”

“I’m ready,” Ryan sighed. “Dad, you know that even though I am working through my issues, crowds still freak me out.”

“I know,” Tony snickered. “That’s why we are going early. Where is your sister?”

“Here,” Rylie ran out of the bedroom pulling her stocking cap on. “Ready to roll, big daddy!” Rylie stopped in front of her dad and brother, looking up with a smile that melted Tony’s heart.

“You have to stop hanging with the Palmers,” Tony sighed. “Jimmy is such a bad influence, let’s roll!”

Making their way into the Salvation Army, Tony watched as Ryan took in the enormity of the Angel Tree. “That’s so big,” Ryan whispered. “Daddy, that’s a lot of names. I think our names were on there before. We got a bag of things from a red car that mom used to sneak into the apartment.”

“What’s this one say?” Rylie pointed at a tag towards the bottom.

“It says Alyssa, she wants a doll and a shirt size six and mittens.” Tony watched as the children continued to circle the tree, Ryan reading all the tags as he went. Backing up, the proud father took a picture and sent it to Gibbs, Ducky, and Delores. The caption under the picture reading, my heart is so full of pride, right now.”

Gibbs phone dinged, pulling it from his pocket, his heart was in his throat. Ryan’s face was so full of love and wonder, while Rylie was placing a kiss on one of the tags. 

“Agent Gibbs?” Secretary Porter called to her agent. “Something wrong?”

“No, Ma’am,” quickly tucking his phone away, Gibbs finished listening to the meeting, his heart yearning to be with Tony and the kids. 

“Agent Gibbs,” SecNav called to the older man as he started towards the door. “A moment, please. Leon, I would advise that you stay too.” Waiting for Gibbs to take a seat, she moved to sit closer. “I want to see the picture.”

“Madame Secretary?” Gibbs questioned, his heart was pounding in his ears.

“With all due respect, Secretary Porter,” Leon started to defend his agent.

“Relax,” SecNav held out her hand. “I have heard stories from a distance about these children. I would like to see.”

“Tony took them to pick names off the Angel Tree at the Salvation Army,” Gibbs handed over this phone with the picture. 

“Their faces are so precious,” SecNav stood and handed the phone back. “Get your coats, gentlemen.” Making her way towards the offices, Secretary Porter watched as Delores buttoned up her coat while looking at the picture on her own phone. “Ms. Bromstead, you can ride with us.”

Walking to the balcony, Secretary Porter studied her agents. “Agents Bishop, Burley, Dorneget, McGee, Torres, Dr. Mallard and Dr. Palmer and Ms. Hines, grab your coats and keys and meet me at security.”

“Why do I feel like I am being called to the principals offices?” Kasie started to panic. “Is this how she fires me?”

“No,” Jimmy reassured. “Just grab your coat, it’s fine.”

Instructed to follow her, the agents were confused as they drove through the streets pulling into the parking lot of the Salvation Army. “Special Agent Gibbs,” Secretary Porter pointed to the crowd. “You have the floor.”

“Tony brought the children here to pick out names from the angel tree,” Gibbs took a deep breath. “They seem a bit overwhelmed trying to pick a name.” 

Ducky and Delores pulled their phones from their pockets to show off the picture that Tony had sent. By the time the group started inside, they were met by the sight of Tony holding Ryan wiping his tears.

“What happened?” Delores moved to kiss Ryan’s cheek while Stan picked up Rylie.

“Aunt Lores,” Ryan pointed to the tree. “There are so many kids. This one wants underwear and a teddy bear. I have underwear and a teddy bear. He’s just like me!”

“Oh my,” Delores lovingly took the angel tag from Ryan’s hand. “His name is Carson, that’s one very handsome name. I bet you are the most handsome. Would you like us to go with you to pick out your gifts?”

“Would you?” Ryan’s eyes started to sparkle. 

“I would be honored,” Delores hugged her little friend. “Ryan, do you think that you could help me pick two names? I would love to help these precious children too. You know what, let’s make it four.”

“I do too,” Kasie started looking at the names. “Is there a limit? I would like to take four, if I may?”

“No,” a young woman with a salvation army vest and a Santa hat approached. “We appreciate all help we can get. If you’ll notice, we have added the names of some Seniors to our tree this year too, we have found so many are in need and without family to celebrate the holidays with. Recommended spending is $50 or more, but you do not have fulfill the whole wish list. I was an angel tree child for years, I appreciate the generosity of strangers.”

“Ryan,” Delilah wheeled into the lobby. “I heard you needed some help with this amazing tree! Do you think that you could help me pick some names too?”

“Dude,” Stan placed Rylie on the floor. “I need your help too!”

“My Tony?” Ryan started wiping as his eyes and clinging to his dad’s leg. “This is so beautiful; my heart is leaking onto my cheeks.”

“I think everyone here has the same problem,” Tony looked up at the room of teary-eyed friends. “You better get busy!”

“Aunt Lores, you’re first! This little girl wants a doll and princess slippers. She likes Minnie Mouse and Hello Kitty, I think she’s awesome!” Ryan plucked an angel from the tree and handed it to his friend.

“Thank you,” Delores held the angel to her heart. “Think we can find three more.” Taking the little guy’s hand, Delores followed him around the tree until she had four amazing angel children in her hand.

“Uncle Stan!” Ryan pulled an angel off the tree. “This one, he’s totally for you! He wants to be a hero when he grows up and he digs puppies, just like you.”

“Whoa! My soul mate!” Stan was so animated that it made Tony’s heart want to burst. 

Taking three steps back, Tony found himself shoulder to shoulder with a very quiet Secretary Porter. “Ma’am, thank you for this. I don’t know if I have the words to tell you how much this means to me, because of how much it means to them.”

“They are precious,” Secretary Porter whispered. “Your little girl is so sweet, helping my daughter find her angels. I had to call her when we were coming in this direction. I’m ashamed to say, I donate to the toy drive at NCIS, but I never thought about doing this.”

“Don’t be ashamed, ma’am. I think it is human nature to want to believe that this isn’t reality. I never gave them a second look, until I was wondering how my children had Christmas before me.” Tony wiped at his eyes. “What they have been through, the things he remembers…. a child should never face that nightmare.”

“Dad,” Ryan ran to his father. “I found two that want underwear! Will you hold them for me?”

“I sure will,” Tony smiled at his son. “You are really good at this! Are you happy?”

“Do you see all that love?” Ryan pointed to where everyone was plucking names off the tree. “They are going to give kids and older people Christmas, My Tony!” Turning back to the crowd, Ryan took off running for his friends.

“Why does he call you My Tony sometimes and sometimes dad?” Secretary Porter asked softly.

“He says when his heart is so full and he feels like I am his best friend, he calls me My Tony. When his heart is so full and he feels so proud to be my son, he calls me dad.” Tony smiled as Secretary Porter’s tears became visible.

“I need some air,” turning towards the door, Secretary Porter started to exit the building only to find herself stopped by Ryan. “I’m just going to go outside, I will be right back.”

“It’s cold outside,” Ryan took SecNav’s hand and pulled her towards a spot that he had scouted out earlier. “I look for the best quiet places, just in case I need one. You can try around me, I won’t think you are weak.”

“Thank you,” SecNav searched her purse for a tissue, coming up empty. Ryan watched her for a moment before sprinting to find his dad. 

“Dad, I need a pack of tissues from our go bag.” Ryan leaned in close. “That beautiful lady has her happy leaking all over her cheeks really bad.”

“Here you go,” Tony handed his son a pocket pack of Kleenex.

“What’s going on over there?” Gibbs pointed to where Ryan was handing SecNav the tissues.

“I think,” Tony smiled. “A beautiful friendship. I was going to go rescue her, but when she took his hand and he led her to one of the quiet spots he found, I decided to see what happened.”

“Thank you for the tissues,” SecNav blew her nose smiling when Ryan took out another tissue and handed it to her. “You are such a kind young man.”

“Do you know my dad and grandpa?” Ryan pointed to where Gibbs and Tony were watching.

“I do,” Sarah nodded. “I have known them for a long time. I even know Leon, I am his boss.”

“Whoa!” Ryan gasped. “I need your help! Can you make a rule for him?”

“I can,” Sarah smiled down at the little boy. “What would you like the rule to be about?” With a satisfactory rule established, SecNav called Director Vance to come over to where she was, Ryan had insisted on some privacy. “Leon, it’s come to my attention that walking around with things in your mouth is very dangerous. We have a new rule, you will not chew on toothpicks and walk.”

“Oh,” Leon turned to Ryan giving the little boy his best wounded puppy look. “I can do that.”

“Listen,” Ryan put his arms up to be picked up by the older man. “You’re precious, I have to keep you safe.”

“Well,” Leon kissed Ryan’s cheek. “If you are the one that wants me to follow that rule, I will do it.” Turning to SecNav, Leon nodded. “Secretary Porter, I promise to follow that rule.”

“Whoa,” Ryan wiggled down and ran for his dad. “Dad! I need you.”

“What’s wrong?” Tony kneeled down by his little boy and pulled him close, Ryan’s mouth was to his ear telling him secrets.

“Is he ok?” SecNav questioned Vance as they both stopped and waited. 

“He gets overwhelmed by crowds and noises,” Leon looked around to find there was a lot more people gathered than when they first arrived. “He might have realized our crowd tripled in size.”

“That’s my fault,” SecNav sighed. “I sent word for the teams that wanted to participate to come in rotation and get names.”

“Hi,” Tony smiled at the duo, he was feeling almost as shy as his son. “Ryan didn’t realize he was speaking to Madame Secretary, he wanted me to come back with him so he could talk to you.”

“I thought we were friends,” Sarah moved back to her seat at the quiet spot. “Aren’t we?”

“You want to be my friend?” Ryan gasped. “You’re really important.”

“I do,” there was a pause as Sarah tried to keep her SecNav mask from snapping into place around so many of her agents. “I really like being your friend. What is the best thing about living with your dad?”

“There are so many things,” Ryan giggled. “Underwear! Want to see mine?”

“Ryan,” Tony gasped. “What have we talked about when it comes to dropping your pants in front of a lady?”

“Don’t do it, it’s not polite.” Ryan repeated. “That’s why Uncle Jimmy took a picture of my underwear shelf, I keep it in my pocket.” Handing over the picture, Ryan showed off his precious treasures.  
“Those are fantastic!” Sarah gasped. “You have so many.”

“Sixty and five,” Ryan giggled. “Everyone buys me underwear!”

“What’s the five?” 

“Those are in the hamper,” Tony explained. “He keeps track. His biological family didn’t cloth them very well, so when he outgrew diaper, he had nothing.”

“My dad got our teeth all fixed and we have a toothbrush and dental floss. I have a puppy, his name is Templeton and he is a real flirt. It’s so embarrassing!” Ryan sighed. “That’s my sister, Rylie. She’s a handful. She’s beating the boys off with a stick at her school, she’s got some magnet in her.”

“Magnetism,” Tony corrected. 

“I peed on a frog, it was an accident. I washed him off and made him a house. He lived in my veggie table garden. I think he found love and ran away with a woman, he’s been missing for a while.” Ryan sighed. “You can’t fight it when the love bug bites.”

“I see,” Sarah found herself extremely entertained. “Got a favorite movie?”  
“Well, I have a few. Ever seen The Littlest Dinosaur? It’s great.” Ryan started to giggle. “You should check out The Trolls, that Branch he’s hard one to figure out sometimes. Oh! Ever seen Annie? The original, not the remake. It’s amazing! I can sing all the songs in that movie and I am getting pretty good at some of the dances too. I was going to take dance class but when we got there it was all girls and they had love in their eyes so I ran away really fast.”

“Where did you go?” Sarah laughed.

“I went to my dad’s car,” Ryan whispered. “I almost climbed on top to be safe, but he got there and let me in real fast.”

“What do you want for Christmas this year?” 

“Ummm,” Ryan shrugged. “I have enough underwear and I got my puppy last year. I think my one wish is for all those kids to get presents.”

“We are going to make sure that happens,” Tony pointed to the tree that was now void of names. “You can wish for your own present now.”

“Whoa!” Ryan started crying. “It’s so beautiful. I don’t have no more wishes, that was my heart wish and it came true. GRANDPA!” Ryan yelled across the room. “My wish for Christmas came true! Look at the tree!”

“I see,” Gibbs took his grandson in his arms and held him tight. “Want to go shopping for underwear with me? I found six little guys that wants some just like you.”

“Yep, I’ll be right back.” Ryan wiggled down, walked over and kissed Sarah’s hand. “I’m going shopping now. Want to come meet my puppy? You like hamburgers? We got a grill for inside, I can make you one.”

“Well,” Sarah leaned down to kiss Ryan’s cheek. “I would love to meet your puppy and have a hamburger with you. It’s a date!”

“I got a date,” Ryan whispered to his grandpa. “What have I done?”


	2. Chapter 2

“That was awesome!” Ryan exclaimed as they came in the door from shopping. “So many underwear! Someone is going to be so happy!”

“Hey,” Gibbs smiled down at the little boy. “Great job today, you were a big help! I would have been so lost without you. I didn’t know the kind without the tags were the best. These books you picked out.. well.. they are amazing! Great choices and those matchbox cars are cool.”

“Did he go through the whole rack until he found ones that didn’t look like all the other packages?” Tony laughed. “He loved his little guy’s need to be different, it made him proud.”

“Of course, I did,” Ryan giggled. “You have to be willing to stand out, dad.”

“You sure do,” Tony picked up his little boy and hugged him tight. “I have big news for you.”

Placing his hands on each side of Tony’s face, Ryan pressed his forehead to his dad’s. “Lay it on me, I can take it.”

“You have a lunch date today,” Tony snickered when the little guy went limp in his arms. “What’s wrong?”

“This is going to be exhausting,” Ryan sighed. “I need a bath, my hair washed, dried and styled. Come on, dad! I’m going to need some assistance, I have to look dashing.”

“Where did you hear about looking dashing?” Gibbs questioned as he took Ryan from Tony and started down the hallway. “I need to know what all goes into making a handsome fella like you look dashing.”

“Better call an expert,” Ryan sighed as he went to get his dad’s phone. “You want to hold down the 8, that will get you Uncle Jimmy. He knows about these things. I better do it.”

Holding down the 8, Ryan waited until the call connected. Explaining his situation to Palmer, he was so relived when his friend said he would be right over. “Ok, I’m here. Let’s get started.”

“Thanks man,” Ryan sighed. “I’m in a real jam, what can you tell me about dates?”

“He turned to Palmer?” Gibbs sighed as he went to find Tony. “Your son kicked me out to have an expert help him get ready. His expert is Palmer!”

“Jimmy Palmer?” Tony questioned as he looked out the window for a car. “Seriously? I am more of an expert that he is!”

“No,” Rylie shook her head. “You’re a dad.”

“You don’t think I would know how to dress up for a date?” Tony looked wounded, he was trying to appeal to his daughter’s sense of loyalty.

“Dad,” Rylie pointed to her father’s pants. “You have dog boogers on your leg.”  
“So, I guess I am not the fashionista that I thought I was,” Tony laughed. “Guess I better change my jeans before I have to fire up the grill. Does Palmer know this is casual? Just burgers, fries, a game of Candyland?” 

“Not Candyland, dad!” Ryan yelled down the hallway. “That’s for babies!”

“Yesterday, that was his favorite game.” Tony looked to Gibbs. “What happened?”

“I grew up! I am a man playing the field, I’m having the best days of my life right now.” Ryan repeated everything Palmer told him to say. “I have needs and desires. It’s time to leave behind the child and bring out the man.” 

“I have a little Romeo in my house,” Tony sighed as he changed his jeans.

“No, I’m more Giacomo Casanova.” Ryan giggled as he finished his bath. “I think his head is going to explode, Uncle Jimmy.”

“He’s loving it,” Jimmy snickered as he helped his nephew dry off. He was so in love with the moment, he didn’t know if he could feel any more important than he did right at that moment. “You are going to look so handsome. I brought you some of my special man cologne too.”

Thirty minutes after Palmer’s arrival, Ryan emerged from his bedroom… he was ready to have a nice lunch with his date. 

“Palmer,” Tony gave Jimmy a look. “Really? Dress shirt, sweater vest and tie with his jeans? It’s burgers, fries and milkshakes.”

“He looks very dashing,” Palmer winked at Ryan. “You are going to steal her heart.”

“What do I do with it then?” Ryan questioned, his innocence making everyone laugh.

“It’s one of those expressions,” Gibbs explained. “You aren’t really going to have her heart, it means she’s going to think you are awesome and want to have more nice dates.”

“Got to change,” Ryan ran for his bedroom. “I don’t want to have to date her again! This is too much work. Daddy! HELP.”

Running to Ryan’s rescue, Tony helped his son take off his tie and hung the clothes Palmer had selected back in the closet while Ryan picked out his own style. “This going to steal her heart?”

“Nope,” Tony laughed. “She’s going to think it’s great though! Turn on your music, nobody would ever mistake singing raisins for something dashing.”

“Dad, they are the California Raisins, my favorite group.” Ryan sighed. 

“Who got your hooked on the California Raisins?” Gibbs questioned from behind Tony.

“Uncle Toby, he’s got smooth moves. He dances like this,” Ryan started dancing around his bedroom, Fornell style.

“Kind of looks like chicken having a seizure,” Tony commented as he watched.

“Sounds about right,” Gibbs sighed. “We may have to keep them apart, Tobias isn’t the best role model for that little sponge.”

“Door bell!” Rylie yelled from the living room. “I’ll get it!”

“What’s the rule?” Tony ran after his daughter, she knew better than to answer the door without an adult.

“I’m waiting,” Rylie sighed. “It made you come faster.”

“Secretary Porter,” Tony smiled as he opened the door. “Please, come in. You look very nice.”

“Jeans and a sweatshirt,” Gibbs snorted. “Didn’t know you’d own such attire.”

“Had the jeans,” Sarah shrugged. “Borrowed the sweatshirt from Megan. She said that a sweater was too formal to come play.”

“Palmer had him dressed in a dress shirt, tie and sweater vest,” Tony laughed. “After he realized that outfit was asking for a long term commitment he changed.”

“That is why Megan made me lose the sweater,” Sarah laughed. “Where is my date?”

“Probably counting his underwear,” Rylie sighed. “He takes daily in-denta-story.”

“Inventory,” Tony corrected. “He was putting on his slippers when I came to answer the door. He had been dancing, he was showing us the moves that he learned from Fornell.”

“Please don’t let the FBI corrupt that sweet child,” Porter laughed. “I’m not sure I could get the Secretary of the FBI to issue any type of discipline if he does.”

“Well, so far,” Tony leaned into whisper. “He’s got him addicted to the California Raisins.”

“Wait,” Sarah held her belly laughing. “You are telling me that Agent Tobias Fornell’s music of choice is The California Raisins?”

“He loves them,” Ryan announced as he walked into the room. “He put all their songs on his phone, so he can listen to them in the car and when he’s working out.”

“I’m sorry,” Sarah laughed. “I have this mental image of Agent Fornell pumping iron with a sweat band around his head dressed in a red warm up suit. I can’t stop laughing.”

Figuring his date had lost her mind, Ryan made his way into the kitchen to take Templeton outside. With his puppy ready, the little boy made his way outside and walked his best friend around to look for the perfect spot. “Temp, those adults sure laugh at silly stuff. His workout clothes are green not red, and he wears a baseball cap not whatever that lady called it. They don’t know much about him. Poor guy! Can’t get a girl and all the peoples are laughing at him.”

“Everything okay?” Palmer asked as he stepped outside. “Looked like you were having a very important conversation with Templeton.”

“How’s come if I dress nice, I have to date her forever?” Ryan started with his questions, he knew Palmer would give it to him straight.

“Well, I think because she would know you are a really great guy that she can trust to take care of her and love her.” Jimmy explained.

“I don’t know what love is!” Ryan gasped. “I just learned that chocolate milk doesn’t come from chocolate cows! I can’t be in love!”

“Wait, what?” Palmer gasped. “There are no chocolate cows? Are you serious?”

“I’m very serious,” Ryan whispered. “They use regular milk and stir in the chocolate! I was shocked too, so disappointing.”

“The best way to not have a long-term relationship,” Palmer looked down to see that Ryan was a bit lost. “The best way not to have to be in love is to fart when you are around her.”

“I can’t do that,” Ryan covered his face. “It’s not propriate.”

“So, we need a plan B,” Jimmy pretended to think, he had to help his little fella put his mind at ease. “Let me think on this one. What else is on your mind?”

“They are laughing about Uncle Toby,” Ryan shrugged. “He’s my friend now. We used to not like each other but now he’s a good guy. He loves my puppy, my sister and me. He got me a bell for my bike and a license plate that says Ryan.”

“Whoa,” he is a good guy. “Maybe if you explained everything to them, they would stop being crazy.”

“Come on,” Ryan sighed. “Got to get busy.”

“Where were you?” Tony looked at Palmer then his son. “Everything ok?”

“Nope!” Ryan pushed a chair away from the table to stand on it. “Please listen! I don’t love you, Madame Secretary! I am too little to know about love or have a long-term thing.”

“Relationship,” Palmer helped.

“Yeah, that.” Ryan sighed. “Stop making fun of Uncle Toby, he’s my friend. You’re being rude. I think we have to break up now.”

“Can we at least feed her?” Tony looked to see what Sarah’s reaction to his son was. “Please.”

“Yeah,” Ryan eased his way off the chair and wiped it off. “Have a seat, it’s going to be a few minutes until things are ready. Need a drink?”

“Sure,” SecNav watched as Ryan poured her a glass of chocolate milk. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ryan shrugged. “It was kind of shocking to learn there aren’t any chocolate cows.”

“I was shocked too,” Sarah gasped. “It was so disappointing. Tell me, did you get the underwear?”

“We did!” Ryan hopped down and went to retrieve their shopping bags. “See, this is amazing! Here are the books that I picked out. They are going to love them.”

“They sure are,” Sarah started thinking. “Wait, are you a fan of Charlotte’s Web?”

“That book is my whole life!” Ryan gasped. “Have you read it?”

“I have,” Sarah nodded. “At least twenty-two times. I think my favorite character is Wilbur!”

“Think this is reconciliation?” Palmer questioned.

“What’s that?” Ryan asked his uncle.

“Well, it means you are thinking about being her boyfriend.” 

“Nope,” Ryan shook his head. “Want to be best friends instead?”

“I would love it!” Sarah picked up the little boy to hug him.

“Personal space,” Ryan gasped as he wiggled away. “Never let a woman invade your personal space, they are nothing but trouble.”

“Who says that?” Gibbs questioned.

“My uncle Toby! Oh, and it’s not red it’s green and he wears a hat!” Ryan sighed. “Let’s eat so she can go home, dad. He was right women are trouble.”

“Want to watch a movie after we eat?” Sarah tried to diffuse the situation. “I’ve never seen Lilo & Stitch if you have it.”

“I love that movie!” Ryan gasped. “My sister will probably want to snuggle. She’s just a kid, it’s good for her to get love.?”

“Aren’t you a kid?” SecNav questioned softly. “I love kids.”

“Yesterday, I was a kid. Today, I got to be a man, but I don’t know how! I just took a bath and used some stinky stuff and I was a man. Think if I wash off the stinky stuff, I can be a kid again?” Ryan sat down with a sigh. “I really like being a kid, I didn’t get to be a kid much with my other family.”

“Want to know a secret?” Sarah leaned in close. “You are still a kid, you are just one very sweet, handsome, and dashing looking one. I love how much you love being a kid. I want to see the world through your eyes, Ryan.”

“What’s that mean?” Ryan was confused, but he was falling in love with SecNav – only as a best friend though.

“It means,” Sarah paused to think. “It means that when you show me things, I see them the way the world is supposed to be. I see things with love, kindness and adventure. It makes me excited.”

“Does your belly flippy flop?” Rylie asked as she wiggled up on Sarah’s lap. “I get a flippy flop when it’s something amazing.”

“I do get a flippy flop,” Sarah smiled. “When I watched you look at all those angels, both of you had so much love in your eyes. I wanted to help, because I wanted to feel that love too. Your angel tree made me see how Christmas is supposed to be and what we should be doing. Your love for all those kids made so many lives better.”

“Do you understand?” Tony kneeled down to watch is children process what Sarah was saying.

“It was a Christmas miracle,” Ryan whispered. “We all got to come to that place to show our love and help people.”

“That’s right,” Sarah praised. “When your dad sent your grandpa that picture, I had to come see how to get that kind of love in my eyes too.”

Rylie and Ryan studied Sarah’s face, looking hard to find something that would show everything that she said. There was a glimmer of something, a sparkle that make the little lines at the side of her eyes look so sparkly.

“I see it,” Rylie whispered to her brother.

“I do too,” Ryan gasped. “Thank you angel tree!”


End file.
